4 Years of Beacon In the Future
by RebekahGrace
Summary: An personal expansion on the fanfiction 4 years of beacon(/s/11787682/30/4-Years-of-Beacon) which you should read or a lot of this won't make sense. Primary arkos, but will have some whiterose/bumblebee and then Renxsmstantons Oc. Sorry suck at summarys.
1. Chapter 1

"Ring Shopping?!" Eve was gasping for air after a practically spitting out her food. "Yes, ring shopping" was Jaune's calm reply. "To be clear, engagement ring shopping right?" Eve looked for confirmation in her younger brother's face. "Yes, engagement ring shopping. Any more questions?" Jaune put forth to his two older sisters. "Just one, when?" Anna queried "soon, tomorrow if you have time?" Jaune asked, "tomorrow works for me, other than that does anyone else know?" Eve now asked a calmer question in regards to the ring shopping. "Does Tomorrow work for you Anna? And no, no one knows, not even Kate." His two older sisters had surprised looks on their faces. Jaune and Kate tell each other everything, breaking the silence Anna added "Uh, sure tomorrow works for me," "Great, meet in the Dining room around Ten-ish?" Was Jaunes response, not even addressing their faces and the shocked looks on them.

**The Next Day**

Jaune had finished his workout slightly late and was now trying to scarf down his breakfast before heading out ring shopping with his two eldest sisters. While scarfing down the last few pieces of bacon the clock chimed, letting the palace know it was Ten. Immediately his two older sisters appeared in the room; they had disguised themselves with commoner's clothes and black hair dye. "Ready Jaune?" Eve was the first to speak. He nodded his head while grabbing the last piece of bacon on his plate.

**2 Hours Later**

Jaune was disheartened. He knew that Pyrrha wasn't an easy person to shop for, from past experiences. But he thought he might have at least an advantage considering he brought his two eldest sisters along.

Eve poked her younger brother who was staring at his feet. "We have arrived" Jaune looked up to see a sign labeled as 'Mistralian Jewellery' they might have better luck here.

As they entered the store owner walked up to them and stated "Hi, my name is Elise. Can I help you with anything in particular?"

At this point, Jaune was the first to speak up, "Yes, I am looking for a dainty ring, something that a huntress might like?"

"Interesting. Any particular Metal?"

"Something durable. But gold would be a pleasant addition to that."

"I think I have something that might fit those specifications over here."

With that Elise started over to one corner of the small shop, the three siblings in pursuit. Elise started by pulling out a few rings from the display case and placing them on the counter. "Do any of these strike your fancy?" Jaune's attention immediately locked on one of the 5 Elise had pulled out. It had a thin gold band with a tiny square diamond cut to perfection.

"May I see that one?" Jaune asked. Pointing to the smallest of the bunch, Elise picked it up and handed the tiny red velvet box to Jaune. It was perfect, the perfect ring for Pyrrha.

Anna and Eve noticed Jaune's reaction to it.

Eve was the first to speak up. "I would like to purchase that one please."

"No." Was an affirmative reply from Jaune before Elise even had a chance to confirm the purchase.

"Excuse me?" Was Elise's sentence, laced with confusion.

"Sorry, I will be purchasing this one," Jaune replied, settling Elise's confusion and handing the box back to her. Elsie smiled, heading towards the cash.

Before Jaune could join her both, his siblings stopped him. "What do you mean no?" "I will be paying for it myself is what I mean." "Uhh no" was Eve and Anna's response in unison. "Look, I have been saving up for a long time. I want to pay for this myself, " and with that, he headed off to purchase the ring. As he was walking, he opened his scroll.

( . )

After they boarded the tram and headed back to the main levels, they dispersed. Eve was off to workout and spar with Liss and based on the direction Anna was going back down to the intelligence wing of the castle. Jaune, however, headed straight for his room.

Jaune had one mission when he entered his private quarters, hide the ring box, and well, he had seven nosy sisters and couldn't risk them finding out before he could even propose. Jaune was so focused on hiding the ring in fact that he didn't even notice the dull shower noise. He managed to find a good place for the ring; it was a secret compartment designed for hiding things well, his mother had one installed in each room, only the person who lived in it knew where it was.

He had just slid the brick into place when he heard a door open and closed looking up he saw Pyrrha exiting from the bathroom, evidently having taken a shower as evidenced by her wet hair

"where were you were this morning? Your mom said you went with your two eldest sisters to the lower merchant levels?" Pyrrha mentioned as she was walking over to him.

"Long story. I can tell it to you later. Wait, you're supposed to be in Mistral. Not Cadia."

"Is it so bad I wanted to visit you? I have to return to Mistral soon, but I was hoping you might come with me."

"I never implied it was a bad thing. And believe me, if I could go with you to Mistral I would. But political matters will hold me here."

"I thought Miyas was acting on behalf of you in those particular politics?"

"Yes. Miyas was representing me while I was away on assignments and teaching at Beacon. I still need to help her when I am available. Unless an emergent situation comes up where I am required to join a hunt, I will be staying in Cadia for the summer, trying to smooth out political matters. I am still the Duke you know."

"I know... Kate accepted the offer though. We go back to Mistral in 5 days."

"I wish I could. But I need to be acting as Duke right now. Yvette and Miyas have been working hard in my absence, which I am grateful for but I need to return to the delicate business of politics for a while."

"Much more boring than fighting with swords I have to say."

Her tone held a certain aloofness. Annoyed that Jaune would not be going back to Mistral with her. With that conversation at an end, she walked over to the couch where he had moved to and sat down, before cuddling into him. "I missed you." "I missed you too." That was all he could reply before dozing off, tired from this morning's escapades.

And with that, they fell asleep cuddled into each other.

***4 Months Later: Vale Airport***

Jaune sat alone, his flight had come in early, and he was waiting for the others before heading to lunch. Although it probably wouldn't be wise to wait much longer his stomach was growling quite noticeably when he looked away from his scroll he noticed that Coco and Vel were running towards him.

When the two got close enough to them, Vel grabbed him in a big hug. "I see you have caught onto Nora's habits" Jaune comments, almost out of breath. Coco came to his rescue by motioning for Vel to let him go. "Sorry Jaune." Vel expressed sheepishly.

"It's okay Vel; it is good to see you. Thanks for saving me from your girlfriend" Coco and Vel exchanged a look that only they understood.

"Umm, I guess we should have called huh?" Vel asked Coco. "Maybe, should I tell him?" "What?" He interjected. "Umm, well… No longer girlfriend's, wives?" "You guys got married and didn't tell me?" "Well, you were busy, and we went on a honeymoon straight after..."

"Wait when was the wedding?" Jaune interrupted again.

"Late summer. In Mistral actually"

"Mistral huh? Late summer… Wait, Pyrrha came to see me; she invited me back to Mistral. I would have come if I had known-"

"That's why we asked her not to tell you the wedding was taking place; we knew you were going to be busy with Cadian Politics and didn't want to disturb your schedule if you didn't have the time." Velvet cut him off this time.

When they had finished the heated discussion they decided to sit down for a little bit, all of them were tired from the long flights.

"Did you guys fly in from Mistral?"

"No, we were in Solitas. A few emergency missions came up, which if I am honest were a fun way to end the honeymoon." Coco decided to answer him here.

A short while later they were joined by Pyrrha who immediately planted a kiss on her boyfriend's lips, the rest of the group trying to catch up. Well except Ruby of course. After Pyrrha had broken the embrace, Kate moved in to hug her brother.

"Good to see you, how are politics in Cadia going?"

"Fine, thanks for asking. Yvette and Miyas are finishing up the final documents to get James transferred."

"Still? You started that months ago!" She responded.

"Politics take time Kate; I learned that the hard way."

By now a large group of students had gathered around the group. "Coming through, Move it! Form up people!" The group turned to where the voice was coming from, the crowd was slowly parting and when the last several students parted the group saw the faunus who had spoken.

"LAVENDER!" Vel and Nora exclaimed at the same time, evidently ecstatic by the small bunny faunus's arrival. They exchanged a look and then darted towards the tiny faunus, Nora reached her first pulling her into a bear hug. Vel slowed so she wouldn't ram into a group of students and silently mouthed dammit. Once lavender was let go from Nora's hug, she got pulled into one from Vel. "hey...sis...can't...breathe..." She was then released, most of her students looking stunned. Most of the time Lavender didn't show much emotion.

"So Lav, who are all these people?"

"Some of my students from Beacon. I was just walking them to the flight taking them to their summer training, but they saw you guys and asked if they could meet you"

Jaune decided to speak up here, "Sure, do they have any questions?"

The group started to make noise and lavender put up her hand. "ALRIGHT! Everyone line up in front of the person you want to ask the question of!"

***1 Hour Later: Vale Airport***

Tired, Hungry and mentally numbed the group headed for their favourite spot to eat in the airport. Lavender followed them after all her students had left. "That was tiring." "Exhausting." "Enlightening" were a few of the many comments the group made while eating.

"Sorry about that, I was escorting them to their gate, and one of them spotted Coco and Vel. Then they spotted Pyrrha and things kinda spiraled out of control."

"It's okay; it was fun helping younger students." Pyrrha put forth. Many nodded in agreement.

"We'll have to wait for the next bullhead flight though," Weiss commented.

"So Lavender, are you attending the dance?"

"For an hour or two anyway, I have a mission I leave for tomorrow morning." a dead silence fell over the table.

"What? It's not like I am not a trained huntress, besides my students are away for a while. I plan to resign when next term ends anyway." in an attempt to move the conversation from herself Lavender filled the void of silence with "So anyway, how was your honeymoon sis?"

"Splendid, we spent some time in Solitas. Beautiful fall sights. But then we got called on a few emergency missions. The perfect way to end a honeymoon."

***30 Minutes Pre-dance***

The year four advanced combat class wing was buzzing with excitement. The girls were fighting over mirror space and showers. Rushing to get their makeup done and there dresses on fitting perfectly. Meanwhile, the men simply stood to the back, already dressed in their suits. Yang was standing with them in, a suit as well.

"Kate! Did you have time to grab the necklace I forgot in Cadia?" Pyrrha called while putting on her small ruby stud earrings.

"I think so, give me a moment!" You could hear Kate rummaging through her suitcase.

"GOT IT!" She called back to Pyrrha who ran to fetch the necklace. It had been a gift she had forgotten on her last trip; she had asked Kate to grab it. When pyrrha was accepting the necklace box, she noticed something hidden in the folds of the suitcase a deep sapphire blue ring box. When Kate realized Pyrrha was looking intently at something, she looked in the same direction and hurriedly tried to hide the box from view.

"What is that?"

"Uhhh, a gift from Ren?" Kate tried to cover up. But before she could Pyrrha used her semblance to pull the box from its hiding place. She looked around to ensure they were alone in the JNPR dorm and opened it slowly. Inside was a thin silver band that had a ring of sapphire encasing it.

"Oh my, seems awfully expensive for a simple gift?" Pyrrha raised an eyebrow at Kate who caved.

"Okay fine, you caught me. But Jaune doesn't even know yet, so please don't tell him." With that, Kate pulled the ring from the box and slid it onto her left ring finger. Pyrrha even though she knew what was coming gasped a little. Her best friend was engaged! When they heard the door click as though someone was opening it, Kate Slid the ring off and put it in the box quickly with ease. When the door opened, Pyrrha and Kate were re-introduced to the insanity of getting ready for the dance. Nora came rushing and gave them a weird looking for sitting on Kate's bed when the dance was in a half hour. Pyrrha had Kate put on the necklace that Deb had given her, then returned to the common room so Jaune could do her hair. When she arrived, Weiss was already getting hers done.

Pyrrha sat gracefully at the table across from Ren and pulled out her scroll.

 _Congrats, you are very lucky. Just don't hurt her or you will feel my wrath._ When a scroll notification noise went off, everyone looked up to see if it was their's but when Ren grabbed his and they all returned to what they were doing.

 _ **How did you know?**_ Pyrrha had the sense to turn off her notifications and replied with-

 _I was grabbing the necklace Deb got me, and I saw the box. Curiosity killed the cat as they say. So when are you going to announce it?_ She hadn't even mentioned the engagement, yet he still knew exactly what she was talking about.

 _ **Tonight actually, Kate hasn't decided whether to tell Jaune before we announce it to the entirety of beacon.**_

 _Probably would be a good idea, he might feel a little hurt if she doesn't._

 _ **Seriously? Huh, well anyway since Ozpin and Glynda are kinda my parents so I got to choose when and how to announce it.**_

 _Excited for tonight!_

And with that, their conversation ended. "Pyrrha I believe you're next?" Called Jaune, still not in his suit.

***2 days post-dance. Forever Fall Forest***

Pyrrha and Jaune had elected to go on a day walk through the Forever Fall Forest. At this exact moment, Pyrrha was sitting on Jaune's shoulders as they were walking through a dense part of the forest. Once they reached the clearing which they had known was nearby, Jaune set his partner on the grass. "Reminds you of our first advanced combat class with mom doesn't it?"

"Yea, a little. This time you aren't sweating as much though." Both of them were reminiscing about the past.

"What was your favourite moment at Beacon?" She inquired quietly, laying her head in his lap.

"I can't say I have on favourite moment; there are a lot that fall into that category. One type of moment is when you have that goofy smile."

"Jaune I am serious."

"So was I" with that he brought her hair off her forehead and kissed her it.

"I can't pick a favourite moment or memory at Beacon because almost all of them are great memories. Such as our first truth or dare game, or helping Weiss with Ruby, and that is just the tip of the iceberg Pyrrha. That is why I told you I cannot say I have one moment that is my absolute favourite, favourite moment reminiscing with you right now? I could say it was when you said yes during the first truth or dare game, but it will change tomorrow."

"Jaune..." Pyrrha had an amazed look on her face; a few happy tears had made their way down her face.

"I met my family here Pyrrha, True I do have my Blood family, and I will always love them dearly, but then I have my Chosen family. Which includes five sisters, and a brother, my happiest memories are when were all together, how Blake asked Kate about dating girls, or our annual truth or dare game. Or receiving that weapon from Ozpin. I have my mother, but my father I truly feel is Ozpin, so yes. I am quite serious when I say I cannot pick a favourite moment." This was not going at all how he had planned. Pyrrha had tear's in her eyes and couldn't stammer out a sentence, so he continued.

"I want our children to view these people as Aunts and Uncles; I want them to be a safe harbor for when we fight with our children as teenagers, I want you to be with me for forever. I want to ask you a question, Pyrrha Nikos." Pyrrha nodded with even more tears in her eyes, motioning for him to go ahead. "Well, you have to stand up." Pyrrha clambered onto her feet, and Jaune re-positioned himself to be on one knee. "Pyrrha Nikos, Will you marry me?" Jaune asked while opening the small red and gold ring box- revealing the ring he had gotten his sisters to help pick out. "Y...ye...yes" Pyrrha stammered out. Trying to hide how truly excited she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: PLEASE NOTE, this takes place before the last chapter. I decided to write a chapter on the events of Ren/Kate's engagement. Any ideas on why Kate was wearing makeup in the first half of this chapter(Hint- This takes place several years after the end of Debs first advanced combat class)? Please Fav, Follow and Review!**

As they were walking through the Mistralian wildlife reserve on Pyrrha's island, Ren and Kate were talking in hushed tones as not to disturb the wildlife, that all went south as Ren said something he shouldn't have. "JAUNES WHAT?" Kate practically screamed. "Sorry thought you knew, I found the ring on his bedside table in the ship," Ren replied- sheepishly of course. They continued walking now in silence. Kate was stewing over the fact that Jaune never told her he was going to propose. _I guess there are just some things we don't tell each other anymore.._. Was the main thought on Kate's mind, she decided then and there that she wouldn't say anything until he told her. There were some things that they were starting to keep for herself, little did she know she was about to get very even with her brother.

As they continued walking, they fell in and out of silence. Mainly admiring the beautiful rivers and streams that Pyrrha kept well maintained on her Island. When they reached a wall of vines Ren led Kate through it to find a small man made path winding through the trees; Kate noticed that they were following a small stream more or less. Ren held her hand, and they started to run. Several minutes later they emerged into a clearing. The first thing Kate saw was the waterfall. However, her gaze was re-directed to the bright red hair sitting near its base. Kate motioned for Ren to stay behind, for now, both of them had noticed her yet she hadn't seemed to notice them which was beyond odd for Pyrrha.

Kate walked over to her best friend and sat beside her, Pyrrha turned her face away when she noticed Kate. It wasn't of much use though, Kate and Ren had noticed the muffled sobs coming from Pyrrha a few paces into the clearing. Kate went to put a hand on her friend's shoulder, but Pyrrha brushed it away. Pyrrha had tried to stop sobbing, but she was still whimpering a little bit. Kate just sat in silence beside Pyrrha for what seemed like ages to Ren. Eventually, Pyrrha spoke up quietly, well sort of, She tossed her scroll to Kate who read it, and her face fell, she wanted to start sobbing but couldn't. She had to stay strong for Pyrrha. The headline read Political Outbreak, Peace talks bombed, Duke of Cadia endangered- status unknown. Kate motioned for Ren to come closer so she could toss the scroll back to him. Ren's face went dark, and he whipped out his scroll. He noticed there were some messages from Weiss and backed away, calling her.

"Ren! Finally, I have been calling you for the past half hour. Any ideas on where Pyrrha is?" Weiss said, pretty calm for the situation at hand. It was video chat, and Ren turned the camera around. He couldn't say anything, not now. "I'll let Phaera know she's safe, try to get her back here soon?" He merely nodded, still unable to form a coherent sentence. With that Weiss ended the call.

About an hour later Pyrrha managed to lift her head up; she turned it slowly, Kate's face had tears stains and makeup streaks all over it. As of late Pyrrha had noticed Kate wearing less and less makeup, to the point where she almost never wore any. But she did today, Pyrrha was so out of it, she couldn't think as to why. Why could she not comfort her friend? It was tearing Pyrrha's morality into tiny shreds, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything or even move closer to Kate. Pyrrha continued to check her scroll, Jaune hadn't called her, and it had been almost 12 hours when Kate noticed this she decided to speak up "he won't call even if he is safe." Pyrrha frustrated as ever through her scroll to the ground and proceeded to bury her face in her knees and messy hair.

Like clockwork, just before eight, the sun started to get quite low on the horizon, and the sky was a bright ruby red. Almost like it was trying to send a message no one could understand. Kate's head shot up when the distant crack of a twig caught the attention of her and Ren. Dissipating into her semblance, she slipped out of the clearing; she saw Yang coming towards the vines. She ran towards her and reached out touching her, thereby enveloping her in the Ghost as well. Yang whipped around to a slightly transparent version of Kate. "So this is what it is like inside your semblance..." "What are you doing here?" Kate hissed in response. "Phaera sent me to bring you guys back to the estate. She was getting worried about Pyrrha and told me where you would be." "We can take care of ourselves yang" Kate quickly retorted, attempting to hide her tear stained streaks of makeup. "In that, I have no doubt, Kate. However I am a good friend of Pyr's, and I know that she is still crying or she has fallen asleep from pure exhaustion, she missed working out this morning Kate." Yang pointed out softly. Kate hadn't thought about Pyrrha missing the morning workout session; she had just figured Pyr went on a weighted run like Kate sometimes did instead of the weightlifting sessions. Yang had a valid point, so without a word Kate led her to the clearing, When Kate reappeared with Yang Ren smiled brightly. In a hushed tone, he said, "Pyr's asleep, I think it's about time we headed back" Kate nodded and stepped forward "I'll carry her" Before she could move closer to Pyr Yang stepped in front of her and shook her head. Kate got the message and tiredly leaned on her boyfriend. Once Pyr was cradled in Yang's arms they headed off towards the main estate.

When they arrived Phaera and Luke were waiting near their front door, faces pale. When they saw their daughter sleeping in yang's arms, they inhaled a sigh of relief. Victoria quickly joined her worried parents at the door when she had noticed muffled mutterings. She gasped slightly when she saw the rather distraught looking Pyrrha. "We'd best get her to bed." She commented quietly as not to wake her younger sister. All nodding in agreement Yang took Pyrrha to her bedroom closely followed by Kate, Ren, Victoria, Luke, and Phaera. When they entered the room, they saw a silhouetted figure pacing back and forth across the room. Nobody had their weapons on them except the knife Kate always carried with her. That's when Kate realized who had paused and was now staring at the group. She flung herself towards him and started softly sobbing, "Jaune." She whispered. Ren walked over and hugged his brother. "I swear if you give us a scare again I might throttle you" was his quiet comment. Yang set the disgruntled Pyrrha on the bed and when Jaune turned towards her his face fell. "She didn't take it well did she?" "Of course she didn't none of us did you dolt" Was a voice from the back of the room, it belonged to none other than the Heiress. Phaera walked over and pulled Jaune into a strong embrace. "May I see it later?" She whispered in such a hushed tone no one but Jaune could register what she was saying. "Of course." He responded. He hadn't exactly been forthcoming to his sisters as to who knew about the impending engagement, Phaera knew only because he needed his girlfriend's ring size and he thought she was the sensible person to ask.

After about ten minutes they migrated from Pyr's bedroom to the living room, leaving her in a peaceful sleep. Weiss had gone off to get Ruby, Blake, and Nora who were the only ones (Except for sleeping Pyrrha) who didn't know Jaune was here. He hid in the shadows quietly talking to Phaera, and of course, he needed to show her the ring eventually.

Blake, Ruby, and Nora were in their pajama's rubbing there eyes sleepily when they entered the living room. They were too stressed about Jaune to do anything except worry, so they had decided to get some light sleep. "Alright Weiss, what is this big surprise?" Was Blake's quiet question. Jaune stepped out from where he and Phaera had been privately talking and Ruby was the first to register what was going on, using her semblance she bolted over to him and hugged him so tightly he couldn't breathe. "Ruby...Can't...Bre..athe" She let go of him and backed away. "Sorry Jaune, I was just excited to see you." Blake pulled him into a hug when he walked over joined by Nora. "Good to have you back bro," Blake whispered, and Nora refrained from saying anything, afraid she might yell and wake up Pyrrha by accident. So instead she just held him there for several minutes, and the room remained silent. Blake spoke after an awkward silence, "What happened?" was the quiet worried voice that Jaune had heard a handful of times coming from the Faunus. "It's a long story, I have to leave for Cadia tomorrow, so I guess I had better start the story huh?" A lot of shocked faces were visible around the room. Weiss in her formal tone as to not break down responded. "Yes, please do Jaune." And with that Jaune launched into a lengthy explanation of the last several day's events. By the end of his story, Ruby had her head in Weiss's lap looking like she was about to fall asleep and the Sun had risen into the sky again. Jaune said his goodbyes and left to see his girlfriend before leaving for Cadia. He had had Ren record his story so Pyrrha could listen to it if she wanted to, after all, she had seemed to be the most worried other than Kate.

He entered her bedroom where the light was streaming through her sheer white curtains, and she was curled up in the same position they had left her yesterday. Only now you could see where she had been crying due to the tear stains on the sheets. He climbed into bed next to her and put his arm around her. "Go away, Dad." She said with her eyes closed. "I don't think I am old enough to be your father," Was Jaune's cheeky response. Hearing his voice her eyes snapped open and she rolled over as fast as she could, she just froze when she saw him. Eventually she managed to croak out "Jaune..." Before trailing off into silence, focusing on keeping her tears from falling. Jaune placed a gentle kiss on her lips and said: "This isn't a dream Pyr." She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "I was so worried" "I know, I am sorry Pyr" Jaune responded holding her close. After a sleepless night for Jaune and a restless one for Pyrrha, they fell asleep in each other's arms. A little while later Kate came up to get them for breakfast only to find her brother and sister fast asleep she smiled and crept away using her semblance to make sure she was silent going back downstairs. When she entered the kitchen without Pyrrha and Jaune with her, she got some quizzical looks, and she showed the rest of the group a photo she had snapped of the two. There were a lot of faces going around, mainly of the That's Adorable kind, Yang spoke up when she saw the picture "That's just plain cute. It reminds me of Weiss and Ruby second year, with them sitting under the window" She whipped out her scroll and compared the photos side by side. Ruby and Weiss's faces both went red and they tried to hide them. Even Phaera smiled at Ruby and Weiss. Eventually around lunch Jaune and Pyr resurfaced in workout gear. They grabbed a bite to eat and commented they were going on a run before Jaune had to return to Cadia. It was a lazy day, most of them still in there Pajama's eating lunch in front of the TV.

***3 Weeks Later***

"Morning you two." Commented Phaera when Kate and Ren entered the kitchen. Weiss, Ruby, Blake, and Yang had all returned to patch after Jaune left so they could Visit their father before the winter dance as they wouldn't have time after. "Morning Phaera." Was the sleepy response from Kate and Ren just smiled. At this point, Cara, Conner, Luke and Pyrrha all entered the Kitchen. The twin's looked like they were about to die, Luke looked a little tired, and Pyrrha just looked happy. "Morning, how was your workout?" Phaera asked cheerfully. The twins just groaned while they were rubbing their arms. Pyrrha responded first, "Quite enjoyable, although it is still more fun to workout with Kate." Kate blushed at this and continued sipping the coffee she had just poured for herself.

After their morning workout, Kate and Ren decided to go on a Run/walk to cool down. Kate let Ren lead the way. Eventually, they entered the small clearing where they had found out Jaune was the target of a suicide bomber. She stopped smiling; she walked over to the stone where Pyrrha had been frozen for hours. She sat on it, the only thing that was on her mind was staying happy for Ren. She watched the water run over the pebbles and smiled at the simple motion. She heard some rustling behind her and turned around. Ren was on one knee, sweaty and in workout clothes but holding a ring box open with a sapphire band inside. "Kate Willa Arc, will you marry me?" It was like the words were coming out of his mouth in slow motion, she couldn't move she gulped trying to clear her throat to say yes, but when she opened her mouth, no words came out. She managed to jerk her head up and down slowly. Hands limp at her sides she was pulled into a hug by Ren. Once she was in his warm embrace, she relaxed and managed to put the sapphire ring on her finger. Kate and Ren sat near the waterfall for the rest of the morning quietly chatting and thinking up ideas for the wedding. Kate very quickly made it clear that she would not wear a traditional white dress. Ren smiled and whispered, "I never expected you to."

 **A/N: Sorry this one is slightly shorter. Hope you enjoyed it though.**


End file.
